


Банка с пурпурной краской

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Джессика Джонс не героиня и никогда ею не была, зато стала кем-то важным для одного маленького мальчика.





	Банка с пурпурной краской

**Author's Note:**

> AU; возможны ООС, отсылки к комиксам и тлен, описание неприятных и тяжёлых моментов; прямое влияние событий «Войны Бесконечности» и смерти фоновых персонажей. Таймлайн — после второго сезона «Джессики Джонс», предполагается, что щелчок Таноса произошёл вскоре после них.

Ещё две минуты назад Джессика Джонс не могла бы сказать, что такое бывает с каждым. Да что там — две минуты назад она не могла и вообразить, что такое вообще бывает.  
Но продавец в магазинчике у дома даже не успел взять у неё мятую наличку за странный набор продуктов: детский сухой завтрак, кофе, виски и замороженную пиццу. Порядочный гражданин, наверное, всё равно бы положил деньги в кучу пепла, хотя бы на автомате; Джесс скорее была гражданином разумным.  
Поэтому она сунула деньги в задний карман джинсов, звучно проматерилась вместо благодарности и выскочила на улицу, шурша пакетом с едой.  
Не думалось.  
Совсем не думалось, так и вышибло из головы все мысли, даже самые маленькие и жалкие. Их ещё две минуты назад было так много: после утреннего явления громадного железного пончика над Нью-Йорком и обрывочных новостей о том, что Гринвич-Виллидж превратили в смузи из асфальта, железа и мёртвых инопланетян, Джесс собиралась хрустеть сахарными звёздочками, запивать их вискариком, положив ноги на стол, и собирать информацию. В конце концов, после инопланетных набегов у частных детективов бывает много дел: потерянные собачки, автомобили, родственники. И потерянное психическое здоровье, ага. Проходили уже. Она готовилась к набегу несчастных поехавших, придумывала максимально вежливые ответы, уговаривала себя не драть с посетителей больших денег за дела, исход которых заранее ясен, и гадала, что же за херня приключилась в этот раз.  
Но как только за спиной жалобно звякнул колокольчик на двери магазина, а в лёгких засвербило от неосторожного пыльного вдоха — ни одной из этих мыслей не осталось. Ни одной.  
Можно было ведь выйти из дома на пять минуточек и с фотоаппаратом. Заснять, как люди развеиваются по ветру, словно в жутком бессмысленном артхаусе, и их рты и руки неестественно кривятся — как у Сальвадора Дали на картинах. Потом продать эти снимки в «Бюллетень» и не работать месяц.  
Хотя, может, и в «Бюллетене» их уже никто бы не купил.  
Оставалось только наблюдать за концом света бесплатно и без регистрации, стоя на месте и отказываясь осознавать, что это не делирий… или как там называлась эта хрень, которую постоянно пророчила ей Триш?  
Нью-Йорк, и без того почти монохромный, серо-стеклянно-бетонный, становился ещё бесцветнее. Исчезали яркие куртки и толстовки, лёгкие цветастые платья, даже детские комбинезончики, вот только что мелькавшие на хмурой улице. Исчезали как-то выборочно — будто на разбитом огромном экране гасли пиксели, а другие начинали подёргиваться в истерической агонии.  
На следующем вдохе Джесс закашлялась. Так, что накатил приступ тошноты. Привычно обвинила во всём чёртов смог — и только потом в голове щёлкнул тумблер, врубая что-то аварийно отключённое две минуты назад.  
Всё потому, что пепел был совсем неправильным на вкус. Потому, что пепел был везде. Потому, что защитные механизмы психики — самая большая ложь сразу после лжи о существовании Санта-Клауса и единственной чистой любви на всю жизнь.  
И тогда Джесс побежала.  
Не от кого-то. Не за кем-то.  
К кому-то.  
Где-то между гудящих висков сводилась воедино вся нелепая утренняя информация, делались — как бы и не по воле самой Джесс — выводы о том, что где-то в мире сработал трижды проклятый чудовищный рандомайзер. Она бежала, не замечая, что в кармане надрывается и вот-вот выпадет от усердия мобильный телефон, что кто-то умудрился схватить её за локоть, требуя помощи, что на проезжей части сливаются в страстных поцелуях автомобили без водителей.  
В голове стучало только одно: Оскар, Оскар, Оскар.  
Правда, Джесс отказывалась это признавать, и ей казалось, что она до сих пор не думает ни о чём.

***

Со Стирлингом всё было понятно: тёмное кровавое зеркало на асфальте, склизкий и горячий затылок под её дрожащими пальцами. С Килгрейвом — ещё понятнее: его шея хрустнула, как смятый пластиковый стаканчик или задорно надкушенная морковка.  
Смерть бывает понятна и естественна, даже если пришла раньше срока. Даже если она была насильственной. И если уж человек после смерти становится пеплом — он должен делать это в печи крематория.  
Не за мольбертом, пока сын на занятиях в школе. Нет-нет-нет.  
Джесс поняла, что было не так, едва выбила дверь в квартиру Оскара и ворвалась, выронив у порога пакет.  
У пепла должен быть другой вкус. Она помнила это. Помнила с того момента, как весь кабинет «Элиас Инвестигейшнс» нечаянно заполнило прахом Филлипа. Её младшего брата. Тогда Джесс отупело смотрела вверх, на падающие хлопья, и ей почему-то мерещилось, что это снег. Прямо с потолка. Филлип любил ловить снежинки ртом, хотя мама ругалась и пророчила ему ангину с постельным режимом и горькими лекарствами.  
Когда этот пепельный снег попал на её язык — он был солоноватым и пресным.  
А та херня, которой Джесс наглоталась на улице и в кучке которой теперь лежали наушники Оскара, была на вкус… Как пыль. Самая обычная. Как будто влез под кровать в поисках второго носка или натряс на лежащую на столе пиццу серых хлопьев с верхних полок.  
Так неправильно. Так неестественно.  
Видо не должен увидеть Оскара таким.  
Это ведь даже хуже, чем открыть глаза после аварии — и увидеть рядом изрезанную безвольную руку. Правда, что тогда, что сейчас Джесс было одинаково тяжело дышать.  
Она почему-то была уверена: Видо придёт. Видо не может не прийти. И она уже делала такое, тогда, с Филлипом. Ничего сложного.  
Руки сами выдернули из папки лист акварельной бумаги, потом второй.  
Пока Джесс соскребала с пола то, что никак не могло быть Оскаром Арохо, но было им ещё минут десять назад, из наушников всё ещё играл какой-то современный, причёсанный и игрушечный весёлый панк. Он звучал громче сирен и криков на улице — и чьих-то обиженных всхлипов, почти детских, раздававшихся в мастерской Оскара.  
В мастерской, где не было никого, кроме Джесс, — и она то и дело вытирала нос тыльной стороной ладони, и на губах появлялся пыльный мерзкий привкус. Нужно было действовать быстро — хрен знает, когда там отпустят детей из школы в такое утречко, — и Джесс действовала быстро.  
Оскар уместился на два больших акварельных листа.  
Под рукой не нашлось ни пакета, ни вместительной коробки. Джесс наконец остановилась, осознав это, и всхлипнула громче.  
Ну не в унитаз же его спускать, как дохлую рыбку?  
Вокруг были только банки. Банки с краской. Оскар рисовал какие-то баннеры для какого-то праздника в школе Видо, Джесс не вникала. Большие, яркие, бессмысленно-жизнерадостные. Пытался выглядеть хорошим неравнодушным родителем, чтобы Видо точно не отобрали никогда-никогда.  
Банки были большие. Крышка на первой попавшейся поддавалась еле-еле, слишком тугая и плотная. Можно было и разломать её, но тогда не было бы смысла — банку потом надо чем-то закрыть.  
Стоило, конечно, сначала посмотреть, какого цвета краска, но время поджимало: Видо мог вернуться в любой момент.  
Но выбор был очень, очень неудачным.  
Пепел исчезал в пурпурном тяжёлом водовороте — а Джесс казалось, что её вот-вот вырвет прямо в банку.

***

Телевизор гундел голосом Стива Роджерса. Запись экстренного сообщения выглядела так, будто её сняли на «Нокию 3310». Она тряслась, заикалась и шла помехами — не мог же непогрешимый Капитан Америка трястись и заикаться?  
Или мог.  
Оскар стоял в соседней комнате, спрятанный в плотно закрытой банке, среди других банок с краской. Его плеер наконец выдохся и замолчал.  
Джесс сидела на диване, плюхнувшись на съехавший разноцветный плед, и хлестала из горла «Спаньяду». Гадкое дешёвое пойло, от которого и запьянеть-то можно было только в детстве. Кислятина. Бестолковый компот. Ещё и с белой майки, наверное, не отстирается. Пролившееся вино выглядело следами от ран, будто Джессике несколько раз всадили в грудь нож по самую рукоять.  
Да почти так оно и было. Дышать было так же тяжело.  
Прошло три часа — и Джесс за это время успела попрятать самые нужные вещи Оскара, трижды посмотреть обращение Мстителей из Ваканды, где те продули какому-то Таносу, хорошенько проблеваться чем-то серым, запить тошноту «Спаньядой» и сочинить для Видо почти правдоподобную легенду.  
А Видо всё не приходил и не приходил.  
Она уже отдраила пол, убрала с глаз долой запачканный холст, отмыла руки. Торопливо и тщательно. Будто прятала улики. Может, это всё было зря? Может, и Видо не придёт?  
Уж этого точно не должно было быть.  
Вон с Мэттом, например, всё было в порядке. Живой труп трезвонил ей восемь раз за три часа, но Джесс не брала трубку. Прикидывалась мёртвой, всё честно: теперь один-один. Просто хотелось перевести дух. Просто нужно было понять, что делать со своей жизнью. Снова.  
Почти год всё шло прекрасно, почти грёбаный год — невозможно долго. Такого не бывало с тех пор, как в «Ай Джи Эйч» юную Джессику вернули с того света. К плохому быстро привыкаешь, живёшь с этим спокойно, и уже на десятый дерьмовый год всё вокруг не кажется катастрофически поганым.  
А потом появился Оскар и всё испортил.  
Не стоило привыкать к семейным ужинам, к не одиноким ночам, к неожиданным, хоть и ставшим постоянными, завтракам прямо в кабинет. К фальшивым пропускам, «в-этот-раз-точно-последним». К возможности проговорить с кем-то до рассвета и жить с ним почти нормальной жизнью.  
«Мы не должны терять надежду. Мы должны держаться вместе. Всё самое плохое уже случилось, и мы обязательно найдём способ это исправить. Помните: вместе мы выстоим, разделившись — падём», — вещал Роджерс. Лучший из лучших, Капитан Америка, беглый политический преступник с самым честным в мире взглядом.  
Джесс, опустошая бутылку с закрытыми глазами, показала телеэкрану средний палец.  
Через три с половиной часа она была готова, вопреки этим увещеваниям, потерять и последнюю надежду. Джесс почему-то казалось, что если Видо тоже превратился в эту безвкусную вездесущую пыль — Оскар не сможет успокоиться, где бы он ни был. Куда бы ни отправил его душу щелчок очередного пурпурного урода.  
Когда разбитая дверь скрипнула на петлях, Джесс почти спала, ещё держа в руке пустую бутылку, а Роджерса крутили в экстренном выпуске новостей снова.  
— Джесс?  
Это всё-таки был Видо. Стоял на пороге — бледный, с пыльным рюкзаком, который явно пытался отчистить. Хотелось подорваться ему навстречу и крепко обнять — но он бы сразу догадался, он был неглупый мальчик.  
— Хорошо, что с тобой всё в порядке, — она улыбнулась и поставила бутылку на пол. Кивнула — мол, садись рядом. — Твой папа очень переживал. Просил дождаться.  
— Искали другого водителя для школьного автобуса, — Видо швырнул рюкзак в сторону, будто тот кусался, прошёл к дивану и забрался на него с ногами, почти свернувшись под боком у Джесс. Уставился на экран. — А где папа?  
Джессика почти сонно взглянула на экран своего мобильного. Будто ничего необычного и не происходило. Видо привык к ней к такой. Надо вести себя так, как он привык.  
— Час назад его увезли вон туда, — она махнула рукой на телевизор. — Твоему обожаемому Капитану Америке потребовалась помощь.  
— Папа же не супергерой.  
— Но мы оба знаем, чем он занимается, — Джесс пожала плечами. — А команда Капитана Америки всё ещё вне закона. Им надо беспрепятственно путешествовать по миру и искать помощь, а значит, нужны документы. Это секретно. И срочно.  
— А откуда они узнали?..  
— Пробили по базам. Даже я могу узнать, судили ли человека и за что, — Джесс приобняла Видо за плечо. Осторожно. Ненавязчиво.  
Он молчал. Как молчат, когда не хотят и не могут обсуждать то, что видели. И лицо у него было серьёзное, но почти гордое, пока Роджерс советовал быть вместе.  
Обманывать, конечно, нехорошо. Но нельзя же было позволить Видо стать таким же, как она?  
Пусть эти Мстители поскорее что-нибудь придумают.  
— А моих учителей можно пробить по базам? — вдруг спросил Видо.  
— Можно. А ещё я купила утром пиццу и сахарные звёздочки.

***

Конечно, Джесс пыталась позвонить этой чокнутой бывшей миссис Арохо. Та ведь рвалась забрать сына, теперь это было бы кстати. Родню Оскара проредило так, что они не могли бы взять Видо к себе прямо сейчас — особенно при нарушенном транспортном сообщении.  
Но сначала телефон отвечал гудками, а через несколько часов стал талдычить, что абонент больше не абонент. Разрядился.  
Видо, наверное, тоже ей звонил — потому ничего и не спрашивал. Только мрачно слонялся по квартире и не хотел засыпать в ней один. Джесс оставалась. Даже стелила себе постель на полу рядом с его кроватью и рассказывала всякую чепуху, пока Видо не начинал сопеть. Как Филлип, который когда-то давно был младше и боялся темноты, когда его старшая сестрёнка уже считала, что ничего не боится.  
Эти истории выплывали из подсознания сами собой: реальные рассказы про отважных мореплавателей и альпинистов, городские легенды — не страшные, конечно, а интригующие, — обрывки биографий музыкантов, где не было секса и наркотиков, только рок-н-ролл. Видо казался Джесс слишком большим для сказок на ночь — может, потому, что теперь смотрел совсем как взрослый, и потому что за новостными передачами следят как раз только взрослые серьёзные люди. Но рядом с ним приходилось вспоминать что-то забытое. Вспоминать, что когда-то давно сама Джесс тоже была ребёнком и интересовалась при этом какими-то мальчишескими штуками.  
Маленькая мисс Джонс погибла в автокатастрофе. В остальном, если подумать, всё осталось прежним. Она до сих пор любила то, что больше приличествует мужчинам: бары, алкоголь, новые примочки для фотоаппарата, правильно сложенные кулаки, рок и гранж, грубую джинсу и вредную еду. И — всё ещё, как выяснилось, — те «недевчачьи» истории из детства.  
Будь у Оскара дочь, пришлось бы тяжелее.  
Но внезапно оказалось, что это совсем не трудно и не страшно — остаться один на один с ребёнком после натурального конца света. Нью-Йорк лихорадило и выкручивало: выли сирены, на улицах не хватало полицейских, по домам и закрытым заведениям шастали мародёры, Защитники разбирали завалы; Мэтт трезвонил на мобильный наверняка не просто спросить, посыпался из Джессики песочек или ещё нет. Им там всем не помешала бы крепкая женская рука, способная оттащить в сторону разбитую машину или перевернуть плиту, треснувшую под упавшим строительным краном.  
А эта сильная женская рука отбрасывала ночью на стену над кроватью тень, прикидываясь, что она — «Санта Мария», и это не пальцы, а паруса, и Колумб, плывущий на ней, ещё не открыл Америку, а Америка, следовательно, не свихнулась и не страдает, потеряв половину населения.  
Джесс даже почти ощущала себя спокойной. Почти-почти. Оттого, что Видо быстро поверил, что Капитан Америка всё исправит. Особенно с помощью папы. И это их общее спокойствие подкреплялось тем, что в искалеченный психующий город в первые дни они не выходили: у Оскара было достаточно продуктов, видимо, на случай особого припадка вдохновения. А в доме было очень, очень тихо.  
На пятый день, когда и на улицах стало тише, Джесс впервые проснулась без навязчивой мысли про банку с пурпурной краской, спрятанную в соседней комнате, пустой и немой. Но человек, который всё испортил, нашёлся быстро.  
Мэтт был догадлив. Мэтт понял, что трубка Джесс за пять дней интенсивных домогательств должна бы разрядиться, если хозяйка исчезла. Рано утром он появился на пороге квартиры Оскара, помятый, ободранный, с огромными синяками под глазами — услышать от двери Джесс, что она находится этажом ниже, для него было парой пустяков.  
Она гостеприимно вышла к нему в коридор, закрыла дверь в квартиру, где ещё спал Видо, и прислонилась к ней, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Ты жива, — вместо приветствия выдал Мэтт.  
— Ты тоже. Хотя я уже давно узнала об этом из газет.  
— Мы пытались тебя найти.  
— Так усердно, что на мобильный мне звонил только ты?  
Мэтт помолчал. Склонил голову, прислушиваясь. Должно быть, к тому, как спал Видо.  
— Мне говорили, ты встречаешься с каким-то художником.  
— Ага. И у него остался сын. За которого больше некому отвечать. И который не знает, что с его отцом. Усёк?  
Мэтт вздохнул.  
— Мы думали, тебе нужна помощь.  
— Хочешь помочь — помоги с опекой, — бросила Джесс уже через плечо, открывая дверь. — Или нет. Попрошу об этом Нельсона, он ответственный.  
— Не попросишь.  
Мэтт развернулся и пошёл прочь по узкому длинному коридору, ничего не объясняя, забыв о том, что надо пользоваться тростью — так и держал её, сложенную, подмышкой.  
Он перезвонил в следующий раз только через три дня и сказал, что вопрос почти решён.

***

Их всех располовинило.  
Джесс думала об этом, лёжа на животе на крыше старого дома в Адской кухне и щёлкая кнопкой фотоаппарата. На этот раз под прицелом объектива были не неверные мужья и охреневшие компаньоны, а жирные нью-йоркские чайки.  
Просто каникулы в школе начались досрочно. Уцелевшие учителя задали целую кучу бестолковых проектов: надо же было чем-то занять ещё не пришедших в себя детей. В числе прочего — дневник наблюдений за живой природой; и Видо лежал рядом с Джесс и старательно царапал в тетрадке, что чайки достаточно умны, чтобы доставать еду из закрытых выброшенных контейнеров.  
Дел всё равно было мало — поток ищущих кого-то уже схлынул. Да и в этот раз было просто: нужно было всего лишь просматривать записи городских видеокамер и отвечать, где конкретно рассыпался брат-сват-муж.  
— А Саймона мама увезла в Неваду, — вздохнул Видо. — Они на машине поехали. Он говорит, там есть большие хищные птицы, а ещё койоты и пумы. Не только помойные чайки.  
— Вчера мы видели енота, — напомнила Джесс и снова клацнула кнопкой.  
— Тоже помоечного.  
— Я не умею водить, Видо, и у меня нет прав.  
— Никогда не поздно научиться?  
Наверное, не поздно. В конце концов, случилось столько страшного, что бояться сесть за руль уже просто глупо. Кому утонуть, тот не повесится; смысл чего-то бояться, если кто-то может снова щёлкнуть пальцами — и останется уже не половина человечества, а четверть?  
Так бывает, например, у арахнофобов: после большого потрясения те способны походя прихлопнуть паука и не заметить этого.  
Автомобилей бояться тоже не стоило — тем более теперь и водителей в два раза меньше, а значит, и шансов влететь в аварию.  
Джесс молча протянула фотоаппарат Видо. Он уже выучил настройки, а вчера весь вечер говорил о том, что хотел бы научиться ловить кадр — так пусть учится. Можно перевернуться на спину и вернуться к своим мыслям, глядя в безоблачное летнее небо.  
Полтора месяца назад их всех располовинило. Как будто этот Танос хотел не просто уничтожить пятьдесят процентов людей, а разбить узы, которые помогали выжить много лет. Забрать близкого друга, с которым можно было поссориться, но потом обязательно стоило помириться. Мэтт остался без Фогги, Люк потерял Мисти, Дэнни — этого своего друга, который на фотках с конференции по случаю чудесного воскрешения Рэнда-младшего был похож на обдолбанного мрачного хорька.  
А Триш уцелела.  
Триш теперь носилась по городу с Защитниками, напялив идиотскую маску, взяв себе идиотскую кличку — Адская Кошка. По ночам скакала по крышам и подворотням, а вечером вела свою новую программу на кабельном телевидении, где так удачно освободилось много вакансий. С пылом вещала, что не надо унывать, надо держаться вместе, как говорил Капитан Америка, и Джесс неизменно казалось, что толстенный слой тональника с мешков у Триш под глазами вот-вот отвалится.  
Так странно: будто в целом городе теперь высыпались только она и Видо.  
Так странно, что мечты некоторых сбываются из-за чужих трагедий.  
— Смотри, вроде неплохо вышло, — позвал её Видо.  
Слишком громко: чайка тяжело и шумно вспорхнула, бросив банку из-под каких-то рыбных консервов. Вместе с чайкой Видо вспугнул и мысли Джесс.  
Она забрала фотоаппарат и не успела подумать ни о том, что они с Триш никогда на самом деле не были близки, ни о том, как в день щелчка, направившись в свою квартиру за зубной щёткой и парочкой свежих вещей, затолкала в приоткрытую дверь Малкольма полный пепла расшнурованный ботинок.  
Малкольм опаздывал на свою распрекрасную работу у Ченга и так и не успел его надеть.

***

Четвёртое июля Танос отменить не смог. Они отмечали его на крыше втроём: Джесс, Видо и пластиковый Капитан Америка с самодельным щитом. Этот щит всё ещё был красивее и звёздно-полосатее, чем тот, с которым Стив Роджерс иногда мелькал в новостях.  
Видо за время составления дневника наблюдений успел полюбить крыши Нью-Йорка. Всем было плевать на технику безопасности и прочую чушь: комендантов и наблюдательных пенсионеров тоже стало в два раза меньше.  
— Папа бы сделал барбекю, — совсем без упрёка сказал Видо, разворачивая немножко остывший бургер.  
Джесс чуть не выронила римскую свечу, пытаясь её поджечь.  
Ну не умела она делать барбекю. Как-то ни разу не приходилось.  
— И он лучше умеет обращаться с фейерверками, — безжалостно добавил Видо и надкусил бургер.  
— Поэтому он сейчас празднует с настоящим Капитаном Америкой, а мне достался только пластиковый.  
Что она сделала только что? Отшутилась? Когда они с Видо в последний раз шутили и смеялись?  
Кажется, ещё до щелчка. Вечером накануне, за ужином.  
В носу внезапно защипало впервые за всё время, но Джесс не заплакала. Чихнула — и задрала голову, наблюдая за тем, как под восторженный свист Видо рассыпается золотой сноп искр.  
Игрушечный Кэп тоже смотрел, сидя на парапете. Только непонятно, на салют или на киноэкран на здании напротив. Там крутили старые чёрно-белые фильмы. Всё ещё крутили, как в ту ночь, когда они впервые пришли сюда с Триш.  
Хорошо, что она сегодня не заявилась.  
— Неправильно свистишь, — фыркнула она, усевшись рядом с Видо и цапнув сразу горсть картошки фри. — Давай покажу, как надо.  
— Давай потом? Новый фильм начался. Я в первом ничего не понял, потому что мы пришли не к началу.  
«И хорошо, что не понял», — подумала Джесс. «Убийцы» — совсем не детский фильм. Вот «Римские каникулы» уже подойдут лучше.  
— Она красивая всё-таки, — Джесс кивнула на Одри Хепбёрн, набивая рот картошкой с кетчупом.  
— Ты в таком платье была бы красивее. Папа как-то проболтался, что хочет нарисовать тебя в платье.  
Видо сегодня улыбался. По-настоящему.  
Расспрашивать, почему папа не звонит и не пишет, он перестал давно. Всё-таки Мстители — почти секретная организация.  
— И лучше не засиживаться, — взрослым строгим тоном добавил Видо, утаскивая остатки картошки.  
— Мне завтра не надо в автошколу. Выходной.  
— Тогда ладно.

***

Джесс так и жила в квартире Оскара. Её собственная превратилась в кабинет, куда теперь нечасто захаживали посетители. Жизнь в Нью-Йорке пыталась войти в прежнее русло; на рабочие места подтягивались приезжие; Защитники всё так же носились по городу, и Дэнни даже не скрывал свою личность, окончательно превратившись в нового миллиардера-героя-филантропа. Старый недавно, как говорили в новостях, прилетел из космоса и закрылся у себя в мастерских.  
Джесс так и жила в квартире Оскара — и каждый чёртов день помнила о банке с пурпурной краской. И грудь снова сдавливало, и к горлу подкатывала пыльная тошнота — но запивать её не стоило. Джесс теперь всегда была на глазах у Видо, не подавать же ему плохой пример. Да и вдруг она нажрётся и отключится, а с ним что-нибудь случится?  
Она не признавалась себе, что устала. Что, с тех пор как Видо стал спокойно спать один и она смогла уйти на кровать Оскара, сон стал никакущим, зыбким и некрепким.  
Каждую ночь Джесс ворочалась в постели, и ей мерещилось, что от подушек и одеяла ещё пахнет Оскаром — хотя бельё было уже стирано-перестирано, и она ругала себя за то, что оставалась у него ночевать и привыкала к этому запаху и к тёплому телу рядом.  
Каждую ночь Джесс гадала, как Мстители собираются всё исправлять. Как вообще это будет, если будет? Люди соберутся назад из пыли, развеянной по ветру? Оскар вылезет из банки, весь в краске?  
Иногда она нервно смеялась, представляя это.  
Иногда засыпала — и ей снились живой Килгрейв, падающий лифт, мама на колесе обозрения.  
Чаще всего Джесс ворочалась до рассвета. Изредка поднималась бессонной ночью за стаканчиком «Спаньяды» из бесконечных запасов Оскара, а потом падала обратно на горячую подушку. На соседнюю не переползала никогда — будто ждала, что утром на ней может оказаться перепачканный пурпуром Оскар.  
Но заплакала она только однажды. В конце августа. В день рождения Видо.  
Он очень хотел его отпраздновать. Хотел торт со свечами, гостей, воздушные шарики в квартире и много вкусностей на столе. Джесс ни черта не разбиралась в праздниках, на которых принято говорить тосты под колу, а не под спиртное, и светски общаться с родителями приглашённых. Она же не родитель. О чём с ними говорить? Какой, к дьяволу, праздник, когда за стеной — эта долбаная банка?  
Но в итоге бастион пал, и Джесс согласилась. Только заперла мастерскую Оскара, где стояла страшная банка и давно покрылись пылью недорисованные праздничные баннеры и чистые холсты. Она купила Видо совсем взрослый подарок — недорогой, но приличный фотоаппарат, первый в его жизни. Набрала в супермаркете продуктов, две тележки, как настоящая хозяюшка, и заказала яркие связки шаров с гелием.  
А потом, когда она уже стояла утром на кухне, вдруг накатило — и это было уже не сдержать.  
Ведь даже не лук резала, а глаза вдруг стало неистово и забыто драть, и Джесс замерла над доской с криво накромсанным сыром.  
Хозяюшка, ага, как же.  
Она сыр-то аккуратно нарезать на тарелку и эти сраные канапе не может. И в рецептах, которые честно нагуглила, понимала примерно ни хрена. Оскар умел всё. Оскар легко и быстро управлялся с любыми продуктами, и нож у него в руке двигался быстро, как крыло стрекозы, и… да чёрт возьми, у него на кухне столько ножей, что Джесс понятия до сих пор не имела, для чего столько нужно. Оскар умел рисовать, Оскар мог починить что угодно, Оскар умел танцевать и смеяться, Оскар был отцом.  
Ей скоро исполнится тридцать два года, а она не может нарезать сыр. И всё, чему она научилась, никак не могло пригодиться Видо. Он же даже не дрался в школе. Он до сих пор не подхватил от неё никаких грязных словечек. А ещё он верил в людей, и ей стоило бы — в её-то тридцать-почти-два — поучиться у этого мальчика, которому сегодня натикало только девять лет.  
Ей тридцать два. Видо — девять.  
Если бы Стирлинг не погиб, как бы всё сложилось? Они были молодыми, безбашенными, ходили по лезвию — но оба хотели жить, и с таким накалом, пожалуй, быстро бы перебесились, остепенились, и у них мог бы быть ребёнок-ровесник Видо. Кто-то, кому она была бы настоящей мамой — не «Джесс», не «супертётей», не опекуном. И умела бы к тридцати двум не только резать сыр, и не приходила бы в ужас от перспективы общения с другими родителями, и знала бы кучу детских праздничных песен и прочей шелухи. И, может, платья бы тоже носила, а не таскала на плечах круглый год потёртую косуху.  
Да она, чёрт подери, даже на права ещё не сдала!  
Только когда маленькая рука Видо аккуратно забрала у неё огромный нож, до Джесс дошло, что она сидела у стола на полу, накрыв голову ладонью, и рыдала. Громко и бессмысленно.  
— Ты порезалась? — Видо погладил её по волосам.  
— Нет.  
Джесс всхлипнула и провела ладонями по лицу.  
— Тогда почему плачешь?  
— Сыр криво нарезала.  
Видо сперва удивлённо и недоверчиво посмотрел на неё. Потом — на доску с уродливыми ломтиками. Деловито махнул рукой и стал перебирать ножи в подставке.  
— Съедят, — пообещал он. — Всё съедят. Только лучше не этим ножом, а вот этим. Давай я помогу?  
В ответ Джесс смогла только кивнуть. Оскар был хорошим отцом. Плевать, каким он был гражданином, отцом он был прекрасным и успел многое дать сыну. Многому его научить.  
В том числе — понимать, когда надо просто погладить дурную большую тётю по голове и дать ей понять, что она — не одна и всё ещё должна быть сильной. Что даже девятилетний мальчик не плачет.  
Канапе у них, конечно, тоже вышли так себе, а домашняя пицца и вовсе комом. Но днём было совсем не стыдно и не страшно встречать гостей, и, пока Видо играл в комнате с друзьями, Джесс потихоньку спаивала на кухне противной «Спаньядой» взрослых. Матерей-одиночек, ответственного девятнадцатилетнего старшего брата, тётю, дедушку.  
Они все продолжали жить — и никто, как и Джесс, не хотел лишних расспросов и тяжёлых разговоров, и никто не лез в личное. И кривой сыр действительно съели до последнего кусочка, ничего не заметив.

***

С началом учебного года к Джесс впервые пришло чувство гордости.  
Во-первых, Видо был лучшим в классе по испанскому языку. Во-вторых, первые же его фотографии взяли на школьную выставку. Они висели там среди пёстрых корявеньких рисунков, притягивали взгляд — и Джесс каждый раз ловила себя на мысли, что чувство композиции передаётся по наследству, не иначе. «Бруклинский мост на рассвете» авторства начинающего фотохудожника Эстевидо Арохо она даже влепила себе на заставку мобильного. В-третьих, с физкультурой у него тоже всё было отлично.  
Проблемы было ровно две. Одна из них — только у Джесс: как добропорядочный опекун, она проверяла домашнее задание каждый день и с трудом перебарывала отвращение к математике. Милые детские задачки казались ей тупыми; а ещё в памяти то и дело всплывало, как их щёлкала мама. Как фисташки под пиво. Видо пару раз будил уснувшую на полу поперёк комнаты Джесс, поднимая учебник с её лица, и убеждал, что если ей становится так противно от математики, он сам со всем справится. Но Джессика была упряма и к октябрю прорешала — на всякий случай — весь учебник. Так, чтобы суметь в случае затруднений всё объяснить Видо на пальцах.  
По наследству передаётся не только чувство композиции.  
Вторая проблема заключалась в том, что Видо не любил читать. Смотреть познавательные передачи — пожалуйста, залипать в комиксы — хоть часами, сходить в музей — с большим интересом. Книжка, где картинки были не на каждой странице, вызывала у него такой же приступ энтузиазма, как у Джесс — учебник математики.  
Тогда она и почувствовала, что может дать что-то Видо. Начала подсовывать то, что было ему интересно, рассказав для затравки маленький кусочек сюжета накануне: сперва Марка Твена с его Томом Сойером и Гекльберри Финном, потом — приключенческие романы Дюма и «Всадника без головы», и ещё Джека Лондона, потом — ради эксперимента — «Мост в Терабитию». Подсознательно, наверное, надеялась, что Видо заплачет: ей же стало легче после того приступа праздничных рыданий на кухне.  
Видо не заплакал. Видо начал ходить в библиотеку.  
Это можно было считать педагогической победой.  
Жизнь наконец стала простой и естественной, и ко Дню Благодарения Джесс пришла к выводу, что всё не так уж плохо. Она понятия не имела, как вести себя с маленькими детьми, и мироздание подарило ей самостоятельного и любознательного мальчика, с которым можно было не нянчиться и вести себя почти на равных. Не чужого: сына мужчины, которого Джесс всё-таки, пожалуй, любила. Нормальной, здоровой и оттого обычно неуловимой «взрослой» любовью. Не как Стирлинга или Люка — ночами можно было разговаривать, а не только трахаться взахлёб, и после смерти Оскара хотелось не сдохнуть или нажраться по-свински. После его смерти что-то ещё имело смысл. Может, даже больший, чем до.  
У неё даже появились силы навести порядок в мастерской Оскара, вблизи от страшной банки. Дела в «Элиас Инвестигейшнс» попадались обыденные и ненапряжные. И права выдали наконец-то.  
Всё действительно было не так уж плохо, кроме одного.  
— Я рукожоп, — безнадёжно признала Джесс в канун Дня Благодарения.  
— Индейку нам пожарит Макмиллан-старший. Ну помнишь его? Он ещё у меня на дне рождения был.  
— Студент Колумбийского и ответственный старший брат, о да.  
«Ему всего двадцать, а он уже индейку на День Благодарения научился запекать. Вот же чёрт».  
— Кстати, Джесс, ты говорила, что «рукожоп» — плохое слово.  
— Это умеренно плохое слово. И я реально рукожоп. И наша проблема не в индейке. Наша проблема в индейце.  
Видо оторвался от сборника рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе. Джесс скептически помахала ему рукой: к пальцам приклеились длинные бумажные перья.  
Она как-то упустила из вида, что в школе бывают ещё и праздники. И самодеятельность к этим праздникам. А для самодеятельности нужны костюмы.  
Делать их Джесс не умела. Руки у неё росли не оттуда же, откуда у Оскара.  
А Видо послезавтра будет играть индейца.  
— Может, их сначала надо было покрасить? — предположил он.  
— Может, их надо от меня отклеить?!  
— Давай новые вырежем. Бумага ещё есть. Сейчас краски принесу.  
В продаже, вообще-то, ещё и цветная бумага имелась, но об этом Джесс вспомнила только сейчас. Когда она начала отдирать перья от пальцев — а Видо, закрыв книжку, поднялся и направился в мастерскую Оскара.  
Ближе к банке с пурпурной краской.  
Как вообще может выглядеть через полгода размешанная в краске пыль? Что увидит Видо, если откроет банку?  
— Тащи синюю и красную!  
Это Джесс почти выкрикнула. Так, что он застыл и обернулся. Окинул её, сидящую на полу среди обрезков, каким-то знакомым скептическим взглядом.  
— Покрасим в сине-красно-белый. Это очень патриотично. Как форма Капитана Америки, — торопливо добавила она.  
— Ты очень хитрая, — заключил Видо. — Моя дедукция подсказывает мне, что ты просто хочешь красить меньше перьев.  
— Но ведь будет круто?  
— Круто. Обязательно.

***

Что собирается новая гроза, Джесс узнала незадолго до Рождества. От Мэтта — тот был просто мастер приносить херовые новости. Да только он, собственно, из старых знакомых всё ещё звонил и заходил.  
Мстители готовились к реваншу и пополняли штат. Люк и Дэнни согласились не раздумывая; Триш размышляла; Мэтт отказался наотрез. Он решил остаться в Адской кухне, как Коллин — в Чайнатауне. И очень хотел знать, что ответит Капитану Америке Джессика Джонс.  
— Я отвечу, что вертела его на том, чего у меня нет, — сообщила Джесс и повесила трубку под хмыканье Мэтта.  
Через четыре дня её решимость растаяла. Как те полторы снежинки, которые пытались создать в слякотном Нью-Йорке праздничное настроение.  
Это случилось, когда настоящий — не пластиковый! — Стив Роджерс появился на пороге квартиры Оскара. В потёртой куртке и сам потёртый, осунувшийся; выбритый, как идущие на смерть.  
— Мисс Джессика Джонс? — Стив Роджерс снял бейсболку и попытался улыбнуться. — Добрый вечер. Я по поводу инициативы «Мстители».  
Джессика хотела сказать, что вечер был добрым, пока к ней не припёрся вербовщик. Джессика хотела объяснить, что взрослые разговоры можно вести, пока ребёнок в школе, а не за тонкой стенкой. Джессика хотела вытолкать его за дверь — и даже сделала шаг, засучив рукава клетчатой рубашки.  
Но Видо услышал знакомый голос — и вышел из своей комнаты. Обхватил Джесс одной рукой за бёдра, встав сбоку, чуть впереди, будто готовый защитить её от своего кумира и не отдать. Суперсил у него не было — но Джесс ясно ощутила: от маленьких пальцев останутся синяки на бедре.  
— Не забирайте у меня ещё и Джесс, — раздался голос Видо. — А если очень-очень надо, я поеду с ней. Я ничего не умею, но не забирайте Джесс.  
Она посмотрела на Роджерса — и глаза у неё были такие страшные, что тот всё понял. Или глаза были не такие уж и страшные, просто самый главный воин Америки оказался слишком чутким, осторожным и понимающим человеком.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Роджерс. — Не буду.  
Так и ушёл вдаль по узкому коридору, снова надвинув бейсболку и улыбнувшись Видо на прощание. Джесс не успела даже собрать где-то очень глубоко внутри себя остатки забытой вежливости: предложить остаться на чай или там любимые комиксы Видо подписать.  
Пальчики на бедре всё ещё сжимались, когда дверь захлопнулась.  
— Пойдём фотографировать рождественские ёлки, — предложила Джесс после затянувшейся паузы, пригладив волосы Видо. — Все, какие найдём в городе.  
— А потом нарядим свою?  
— Ага. Самую выпендрёжную. Мы сможем.  
Она же правильно отказалась? Джессика Джонс не героиня и никогда ею не была, зато стала кем-то важным для одного маленького мальчика.

***

Пластиковый Капитан Америка грелся на солнышке у лобового стекла, положив самодельный круглый щит на шарнирные колени.  
Чем дальше подержанный, но бодрый «Форд Бронко», чуть-чуть похожий на белый катафалк, уезжал от нью-йоркской квартирки и банки с пурпурной краской, тем легче становилось Джесс. Летние каникулы Видо и её отпуск только начались, погода стояла прекрасная, а водить и в самом деле оказалось классно. Раздражала только растянутая футболка с логотипом «Нирваны» — то и дело ползла с плеча, но через несколько километров Джесс перестала замечать, что поправляет её. Старая любимая футболка — лучшая одежда для отпуска, не в косухе же ехать.  
Видо увлечённо рассматривал окрестные пейзажи, отложив видеоигру, и Джесс старалась ехать помедленнее. Дорога на север всё равно была пуста: жители маленьких городков давно переселились в мегаполисы, чтобы после щелчка не встали крупные производства, чтобы не мучиться в опустевшей глуши, а туристам сейчас в основном не до поездок. И воздух чище, и никаких многокилометровых пробок, и тишина. Только тарахтит «Форд», который в два раза старше Видо и обошёлся Джесс в смешную сумму, и играет в магнитоле один из дисков Оскара — с весёленьким современным панк-роком.  
«Нирвану» Видо счёл слишком депрессивной, ага. Договорились слушать любимую музыку по очереди, хотя, наверное, стоило включить ему «Грин Дэй».  
Только не радио.  
Это всё-таки была единственно верная идея после полугода тихой рутины и ожидания непонятно чего — моментально собраться и поехать на Ниагарский водопад. Пейзажи там точно красивее невадских, а ещё отродясь не водились ядовитые змеи, например. И номера в отелях, по расчётам Джесс, ещё пустовали — выбирай любой. Хорошо, что её так внезапно осенило за утренним кофе и просмотром новостей на кухне. Видо ещё спал; она выключила телевизор, выкинула пульт в окошко, несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула — и пошла его будить.  
— Собирайся, — сказала она тогда, кинув в него подушкой и широко улыбнувшись. — Мы едем на каникулы. Я что, зря купила этот гроб на колёсиках?  
И Видо собрался очень быстро и легко, и они выехали ещё задолго до обеда. Сейчас солнце только клонилось к закату над маленькими городами-призраками, подсвечивая вдалеке скелет какого-то парка развлечений.  
В дороге можно было много всего наконец обдумать — и Джесс думала, плавно поворачивая руль, вспоминая почти подсознательно, как нравилось водить маме — и понимая её. Приходила к выводу, что стоит, наверное, согласиться на внезапное предложение главного редактора «Бюллетеня» и устроиться к ним. Сотрудничать с Карен Пейдж, вести свою колонку, иногда заниматься журналистскими расследованиями, иногда писать о людях со сверхспособностями — если ещё остались такие, кроме неё, Мэтта и Коллин. Хорошее писать, чтобы народ не дёргался и во что-то верил.  
— Как будто мы остались на Земле вдвоём, — вдруг сказал Видо, и Джесс чуть не вдарила по тормозам. — Я читал такой рассказ.  
— Брэдбери?  
— Ага.  
— Сам захотел?  
— В школе задали.  
— Ну вот, а я уже хотела похвалить.  
В ответ Видо весело пихнул её в плечо и качнул головой, усмехнувшись совсем как Оскар.  
— Нет, правда, смотри. Вокруг никого нет. И кажется, что так будет всегда. Только ты и я, вдвоём.  
Позади что-то перекатилось — наверное, пятилитровая бутылка с водой, которую они на всякий случай прихватили в дорогу, но Джесс показалось, что это была банка с краской. Банка с пурпурной краской. И пеплом.  
Вдруг она в утреннем помрачении рассудка взяла с собой в поездку Оскара?  
Она медленно отъехала на обочину — будто могла кому-то помешать — припарковалась, выключила магнитолу и заглушила двигатель. Потёрла лоб и поправила футболку.  
Видо притих.  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил он.  
Джесс молчала. Смотрела на Капитана Америку: тот был безжизненным, тупо молчал, и щит у него с коленей съехал. Ничего общего с тем человеком, который заходил к ним. С тем чутким, живым, уставшим мужчиной.  
Пластиковый не мог ей подыграть. Нужно было выкручиваться самостоятельно. Нет, не выкручиваться — сказать уже правду.  
— Джесс, — начал Видо в тишине. Взял её за локоть, пытаясь заставить посмотреть на себя. — Джесс, это совсем не плохо, если мы всегда будем вдвоём. Ну правда. Мы же очень хорошо живём. Я бы не расстроился, если бы так осталось. Если бы Капитан Америка и Мстители ничего не исправили.  
— Послушай, Видо…  
— Я знаю, что папа никуда не уезжал, — перебил он. — Я с самого первого дня знал. Он бы не уехал без плеера никуда. А плеер лежал на столе.  
Джессику потянуло куда-то в пурпурный водоворот. Замутило, как в самые первые минуты, там, на полу в мастерской. Снова захотелось выпить — но она была за рулём, и почти весь год не пила, потому что была с Видо. Только иногда эту мерзкую «Спаньяду», раз уж она была дома, и пару раз с Мэттом — виски, по чуть-чуть.  
Но Видо крепко держал её за локоть на самом краю водоворота. Никуда не отпускал, и на него всё же пришлось посмотреть.  
— Папа не хотел бы, чтобы ты расстраивалась, и чтобы я расстраивался, и ты так держалась, ну и… — Видо так пожал плечами, словно это он тут должен был оправдываться. — Мы же всё равно ничего не могли сделать. Ну, ты могла, но нам нужно было присматривать друг за другом. Я бы не хотел в другую семью. Ты теперь моя семья.  
— Семья?  
— Семья. То, что я не зову тебя мамой, уже ничего не значит, мы семья. Правда?  
Сиденья в старом «Форде» не двигались. Но Джесс всё равно вывернулась, отстегнув ремень, обняла Видо и ткнулась носом в его макушку.  
— Даже если мы будем вдвоём, — очень тихо пообещала она, — всё будет хорошо. И каникулы у нас будут лучше, чем были в прошлом году у Саймона.  
Заброшенный и замерший парк аттракционов в закатных лучах сам притянул взгляд.  
Всё будет хорошо. Здесь и сейчас — некому и незачем стрелять. Здесь и сейчас — больше никуда не надо торопиться, драться с кем-то, бояться и врать тоже больше не надо, и что-то упало с души тяжёлым камнем. Или не очень тяжёлым — как початая пластиковая банка с краской.  
Стало почти спокойно.  
Через двадцать минут Джесс уже срывала замок на ограде колеса обозрения.  
Нужно было проверить, всё ли функционирует как надо, давно ли тут нет обслуживания. Не лезть же с ребёнком на развалину.  
И Джессике как раз требовалось ещё немного времени, чтобы подумать. Хотя бы эти десять минут проверки. Секретов почти не осталось — вот только пусть Видо лучше от неё, а не из новостей в мотеле, узнает, что Мстителей больше нет. Что бой проигран, и Оскар никогда-никогда не вернётся, как и половина населения Земли, и Малкольм Дюкасс, и Фогги Нельсон. И сам Капитан Америка.  
Она думала над этим с самого утра.  
И ещё не придумала, как — но обязательно расскажет ему правду сама.


End file.
